


Turn the Page

by Hufflepuff_Forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Forever/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Forever
Summary: In a new era of peace and mourning, Percy Weasley stumbles upon a young, muggle woman in a bookshop on Charing Cross Road. Instantly taken with her, Percy discovers first hand how the war touched the lives of muggles and wizards alike. Together, they learn that love matters more than the distinction between magic and muggle.





	1. Chapter 1

Smythe and Co. had seen brighter days. It was a March afternoon, and rain pattered down onto the windows.  However, a shadow caused by more than the clouds hung over the bookshop.

As the millenia neared, many of the other bookkeepers on Charing Cross had suspected the family run bookery would shut its doors before 2000. Yet, somehow, the secondhand shop somehow remained afloat.

Three generations of the Smythe family had stocked shelves, minded the till, and recommended titles. Audrey Smythe had recently committed herself full time to her family’s sinking enterprise. She had forgone her spot at university to help her father salvage the family’s livelihood.  Her friends at school called her foolhardy while they settled into university life.

Nonetheless, Audrey knew she was content among books, and her family needed her. Besides,with the state of the shop’s finances,  her father could never afford to employ someone from outside the family. Audrey felt at peace with her decision to forgo university, dedicating herself to doing all she could to save their shop, even if that meant for now providing cheap labor.

While Audrey minded the shop, her father attempted alchemy with mathematics in the back office, wrangling ledgers and budgets into order. Her younger sister, Michelle, was upstairs, in their flat attempting to do likewise magic with the maths assigned to her in Year Nine.

The presence of her elder sister, Lauren, was only felt by the  flyer with her picture was hanging faithfully in the window, asking anyone for information of her whereabouts to call Scotland Yard. Lauren hadn’t been seen in two years. Everytime the Smythe family walked through the door, Lauren’s face smiled back at them, frozen at age twenty.

The more days that passed, the more Audrey came to resemble her elder sister’s picture in the window. For all three Smythe sisters had the same chocolate brown locks, wide blue eyes, and celestial nose. Their father remarked that they all greatly resembled their mother, who had passed some ten years prior.

It was in this dreariness and grief that Audrey Smythe mindlessly wandered the bookshelves, waiting for the bell attached to the door to ring, and a customer to enter. To entertain herself, she sprang up and climbed onto a sturdy oak shelf, with the excuse of  her sleight height being incapable of dusting the upper level of volumes from the floor.

Soon enough, she heard a metallic gingle. Audrey leapt down from the shelf, and rounded through the maze of books, craving the human interaction that came with waiting on a customer. As she rounded the corner, Audrey spotted a rather tall figure, shaking rain out of a mess of red hair.

“Can I help you,” Audrey asked, prompting the figure to turn around and face her. Audrey found herself a bit awestruck by the man. He was handsome, but his glasses were peculiar. Weren’t horned-rims a relic of the sixties?

“I’m, well, just browsing,” the man said, quickly peering out the window.

“Alright, if you need any help help, please let me know,” Audrey said, stepping behind the counter.

As the man disappeared behind the bookshelves, she studied him a bit more. He wore professional clothes, which she didn’t often see on Friday evening patrons, especially not on ones so young. Sure, this man was older than herself, but she guessed  he couldn’t be older than twenty five at the most.

Audrey couldn’t help but peer around the corner of the shelves at the man. She knew it was impolite to spy, but he didn’t seem to register her gaze. And after all, it was her duty to keep track of what went on in the shop, especially when her father wasn’t present.

The man peered at the shelves, occasionally removing a volume and replacing it. Audrey kept eyeing him as he meandered the worn volumes.. He stopped wide eyed at the slim selection they had of second hand fantasy novels. It seemed the customer had found the merchandise that sparked his interest.

“Miss,” the man called over to Audrey, “could you help me please?”

Audrey smiled at the man and made her way over. As she approached him, she couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes studied her. He smiled as neared closer to him. She blushed.

“Which of these books do you recommend, Miss?” the man asked, motioning to the worn books under the hand-painted _fantasy_ sign. She had painted that sign a few years ago. Even today, she was proud of the celestial pattern and scrolled lettering that showcased the smallest section in the shop.

“Well, what fantasy authors have you read before?” Audrey inquired.

“I haven’t read any,” the man replied, giving Audrey a sly smile.

“Really?” Audrey said laughing. “Well, this isn’t my favorite genre, but I know that Tolkien is popular,” Audrey said, pointing to a worn copy of _the Two Towers_ . “I particularly like this one,” Audrey said, as pointed to a copy of _the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_ , “but it’s meant for children. However, if you haven’t read it, it’s worth a read.”

“What’s your name?” the man asked, turning his direction from the books to her.

“Audrey,” she replied, quietly with a blush.

“That’s a lovely name, Audrey,” the man said, smiling at her. “My name is Percy.” He pulled the battered volume of C.S Lewis from the shelf and studied the cover. “If I read this, could we discuss it later. Since you’re fond of it. Over dinner, perhaps?”

Audrey let her mouth gape open for just a second, before quickly closing it, and nodding. She had escaped her school days without a boy ever asking to spend time with her, and here was a man asking her out to dinner.

“I figure I could finish this tonight, so how about dinner tomorrow?”

“Definitely,” Audrey said. _Ah, she worried that was too eager._

“What time? If you live near here, we could meet here and go to a restaurant.”  
“Oh, I live there,” Audrey said, pointing up with a smile. “You could pick me up at seven.”

“I’ll meet you outside at seven then, Audrey. ” Suddenly, he seemed to be reminded of the book in his hand. “Oh, I should pay you for this, he said, pulling a ten pound note out of his pocket. Percy placed the note in Audrey’s hand before disappearing out of the shop, back into the dreary London rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey eyed the clock the next day. The bookshop closed at six on Saturdays, so she only needed to find an excuse to appease Michelle and her father before leaving. As the clock neared four in the afternoon, Audrey decided on her plea to leave the flat for the evening. 

“Dad, I’m going to the cinema with Amanda tonight,” Audrey said to the man, resting on a stool behind the till. Amanda was a friend from school she had fallen out of touch with in recent months. This estrangement of friends was unbeknownst to her father. 

“You know I don’t like it when you go out after dark Audrey,” Daniel Smythe answered. He was a bit on the taller side, with a protruding middle. 

“Dad, I’m meeting a friend. It’ll be fine,” Audrey said, annoyed at her father’s overprotective behavior. She despised being treated like a child. 

“That’s what Lauren said, love.” 

“Dad, I need to have a life.” 

“Fine then, but I’ll be waiting up for you. If you’re not back by midnight, I’ll be calling the coppers myself.” 

Audrey smiled at her dad, leant over the counter, and kissed his check. 

“Why don’t you go upstairs with Michelle. I’ve got things well minded down here,” Daniel Smythe said waving his daughter upstairs. 

Taking leave of the shop, Audrey trudged up the narrow staircase that led to the attached flat. Sitting on the floor of a small sitting room was her sister Michelle, surrounded by a pile of laundry waiting to be folded. Michelle was more focused on the television than the task at hand. 

“Haven’t you been productive?” Audrey teased. “Let me help you,” the older sister said, beginning to fold the laundry.

“Can you braid my hair tonight, Audrey?”Michelle asked. “I want it to be all curly tomorrow.”

“I can’t love, I’m going out with Amanda.”  
“Dad’s letting you go out?” Michelle said with a laugh. 

“Well, when you’re a bit older, you’ll enjoy the privilege,” Audrey said, swatting her sister lightly with a pillowcase desperate to be folded. “Have you seen my blue dress?” Audrey asked, scanning the laundry. 

“Isn’t your blue dress a bit fancy to go out with Amanda?” Michelle was now the sister that teased. 

 

A few hours later, Audrey studied herself in the mirror. She wasn’t sure where this Percy would take her for dinner. The blue dress was a safe choice. It was smart enough where she wouldn’t be out of place in a nicer restaurant, but not too formal where she could blend in somewhere casual. Besides, according to Michelle, it brought out the blue in her eyes. 

Audrey wasn’t one for wearing much makeup. Her complexion was reasonably clear, and her eyelashes were dark enough to the point where mascara wasn’t necessary. Nonetheless, she decided to put on a bit of light pink lipstick. 

Audrey wasn’t sure why, but she wanted nothing more than for this date to go well. If her father knew that she was venturing into the night with a man she knew nothing about, he would bolt her into her room. Audrey and Michelle were constantly reminded by their father that losing one girl was all his constitution could endure. 

Lauren’s face flashed through Audrey’s mind. She pondered for a moment if perhaps going out with this Percy was against her better judgement. 

But Audrey was drawn to this mysterious, red headed man.  There was something about him that intrigued her. In that moment, Audrey decided that she would hate herself if she didn’t take the chance of seeing him again. 

The clock on her wall hit 6:55. Audrey didn’t want to chance her father or Michelle catching Percy waiting for her. She grabbed her bag, put on her scarlett peacoat, and headed downstairs. 

Audrey felt the chill of the night air hit the back of her neck as she turned around to bolt the door to the flat behind her. She heard the lock’s solid click before she heard the newly familiar voice. 

“Hello, Audrey,” Percy said to her, as he walked towards her. She turned to face him, and saw his face lit up by the street lights. She said hello. 

“There’s a restaurant that serves Chinese food near here that I quite like.  Would that be alright for tonight?” Audrey nodded, and the two ventured down Charing Cross road together. 

 

Some minutes later, the pair found themselves seated opposite each other in a quaint Chinese restaurant. Audrey began to feel a bit nervous sitting across from this stranger. She wasn’t sure what to say. After all, this was her first time being taken out anywhere by a man. 

Audrey thought Percy might sense her shyness and felt thankful when he began the conversation.

“So are you a Smythe of Smythe and Company?” Percy asked. 

“Third generation,” Audrey answered with a smile.

“So you work with your family?” Percy asked. 

“My dad and I run the store,” Audrey answered. “What do you do? And what’s your last name, since you now know mine.”

“Weasley. I work in government,” Percy said as he leaned back in his chair and smiled at her.   
“And what do you do for the government?” Audrey asked. 

“I work in the Department of Transportation, running an office hidden within an office.  Mostly drafting legislation and keeping the flow of paperwork running smoothly.”

“Ah, so you’re a bureaucrat?” Audrey said with a tease in her tone. 

“You could say that,” Percy said with a pronounced nod. Audrey sensed Percy had been poked at for bureaucracy before. 

“Do you like your job?” Audrey asked. 

“I love it.” 

“I’ve never heard of a bureaucrat loving their job,” Audrey said with a laugh. 

Percy leaned closer to her as he answered, “I’ve worked in other parts of the government where all that I did was paperwork for the sake of paperwork. People need transportation. They use it everyday. I do work that matters. That’s why I love my job.”   
“Do you like working with your father?” Percy then asked. 

Audrey shrugged. “I like working at the bookshop. I love my family, but sometimes it’s hard being surrounded constantly by the same people.” 

“I understand. My father also works in the government. We’re not in the same department, but I see him almost daily.” 

“At least your father isn’t your boss!” Audrey exclaimed. 

“I don’t think I’d like that much.” Percy pondered aloud. 

“My real passion is painting,” Audrey said quickly. 

“Painting,” Percy said contemplatively “Like portraits?”

“Actually, yes I do mainly portraits. Everything I paint though, is a bit avant-garde. A bit Expressionist. ”

“I’d love to see your work,” Percy said, leaning in closer to the muggle across from him. 

Audrey blushed. 

A waiter came and took their orders. Audrey began to feel more comfortable in the conversation. 

“So, did you like Narnia?” Audrey asked.

“Ah, yes the book,” Percy said, tapping his fingers on the linoleum table, “It was rather good for a children’s novel. Although, I found the concept of animals charmed to talk ridiculous. That’s impossible. ” 

Audrey began to laugh. “It’s a fantasy novel. It’s supposed to be impossible. That’s the appeal.” 

Percy blushed. “That’s true.”

“Tell me what character did you like best?” Audrey asked. 

“Edmund,” Percy said promptly. 

“A lot of people aren’t too keen on Edmund,” Audrey said. “I personally feel for him though.”   
“I felt a connection to him,” Percy said, taking a sip of his drink. “You see, I had a falling out with my family a few years ago. It’s mended now, but it was difficult.” 

“I’m sorry about that,” Audrey said. 

Plates of hot food appeared in front of them. Audrey studied Percy as he took in a mouthful of noodles. 

““I was nineteen when it happened,” Percy said, “ It caused me to move out of my parents house with no idea to cook. This place is near a pub I like, so I found myself coming her often.” 

Audrey wasn’t sure what to say in response. Percy repaired the lull in the conversation. 

“Perhaps that’s a bit heavy for a first date,” Percy said with a smile. 

“No no , it’s okay. I would like to get to know you after all,” Audrey said quickly. “Would you mind if I asked why you left?” She regretted the question the moment it came out of her mouth. “I’m sorry, you probably wouldn’t like to talk about it much more.” 

“Um, no it’s okay,” Percy said. “I brought it up.” He took another bite of his food and seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. “I received a promotion at work, which my father was less enthused about than I. It led to an argument, in which some ugly things were said from both sides. And I left. My pride kept me from apologizing. I missed my eldest brother’s wedding over it. But I came back in time to mend things with everyone, which I’m thankful for.” 

“I see why you relate to Edmund then,” Audrey said. She chuckled before saying, “At least you weren’t lured away by an evil witch.”

Percy’s face went pale. “Yes, at least I didn’t do that.”

“You mentioned an eldest brother. Do you have more than one?” Audrey asked, not picking up on the tartness in Percy’s response. 

“Oh yes,” Percy said, his face lighting back  up. “I come from a big family. I have five brothers and a sister.” 

“Seven children?” Audrey said, eyes wide. 

“Yes, I’m the third of seven,” Percy said with a smile. 

“Six boys, how did your mother manage?” Audrey wondered aloud. 

“She’s a remarkable woman,” Percy answered, amused with Audrey’s amazement at the size of his family. “Do you have any siblings.”

“I’m a middle child as well. I have an elder and a younger sister,” Audrey said. “Well,” she began to correct herself, “I guess I’m the eldest now.”

“Did your older sister pass?” 

“Maybe,” Audrey said, “She disappeared around Christmas two years ago. Went out to the pub and never came back. Her friends said that left seeming fine. It’s hard to say it, but I believe she’s dead. My dad holds out hope though.”

Percy nodded in understanding, “One of my brother’s will be dead two years in May. He was murdered.”

“I’m so sorry,” Audrey said quietly. “You understand then what it’s like to lose a sibling.”

Audrey didn’t expect what happened next. Percy reached across the table and took her hand into his own, giving her hand a squeeze. “Yes, I do,” Percy said with the utmost sincerity. 

 

As Percy walked Audrey back to the flat above Smythe and Co., it surprised her to learn that he didn’t have a phone. Nonetheless, Percy took down Audrey’s phone number, saying he could always phone her from a telephone box. 

“Audrey, I’d like to see you again,” Percy said as they neared her home, pulling her into the shadow of the building. They stood only an inch apart, closer than Audrey had ever been to man before. 

“I’d like that,” Audrey said.

“Let’s just make it simple, I’ll pick you up here at the same time next Saturday.” 

Audrey smiled, “That sounds wonderful.”

“I’ll see you next week then,” Percy said, before leaning down and kissing Audrey’s check. 

Audrey felt swell of excitement in her stomach. Butterflies. She smiled. 

“Goodbye, Audrey,” Percy said as he walked away. 

“Goodbye, Percy,” Audrey said quietly, touching her check with her fingertips, still amazed at the warmth leftover from the small token of Percy Weasley's affection. 

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

 

The next Saturday, Percy repeated the motion of walking Audrey back to her family’s bookshop on Charing Cross. They spent the evening in a muggle pub, sharing stories of their childhoods and learning little details about the lives of the other. 

Since their first date, Audrey was practically all Percy could think about. He craved her presence. Audrey reciprocated the attraction. 

As they neared the building, Percy pulled Audrey into the shadow of Smythe and Co. Percy felt gratified that he could Audrey’s smile through the dark of the night.

Audrey raised herself to the tips of her toes and found herself a few inches short of Percy’s lips.  Percy placed his hand on the small of Audrey’s back. He gently guided her lips to his own. 

Desire overtook the both of them, as they kissed each other. Audrey found herself grasping the collar of Percy’s coat, pulling his body against hers. A holler from across the street, prompted them to separate. They stood for a moment, motionless, meditating on the feeling of being one with each other. Percy ran his fingers through Audrey’s hair. 

Audrey didn’t want their night together to end, but she knew it must. She had learned that Percy was living with his parents, and she shared a room with her sister. There was nowhere that could accommodate the privacy they would need even just to spend the night doing more than chatting and learning to know each other well. The emptiness she felt at this realization dissipated when she realized she could see him sooner than next Saturday. 

“Percy, some of my paintings are going to be featured in a gallery on Thursday night. It’s not that big of a deal. There will be a number of artists there, but I’d like to invite you. To see my paintings.”

“What time is it?” 

“It’s from five to nine.” 

“If I could only come at the end—”

“That would be fine.Better actually.” 

“I’d love to come.”

 

Thursday evening, Audrey stood warily in an overly lit room. Three of her portraits were hung on a stark, white wall in the back corner of the gallery. She swayed a little in her high heels, which she rarely wore, but thought appropriate for tonight. 

She felt chic in them, wearing them with the tailored, black dress she picked up second hand. This was the first time her work was professionally displayed, and she felt accomplished having at least accurately dressed the part.

A few of the gallery’s  patrons had meandered past her paintings, nodding to her and making a neutral remark. More than anything, Audrey wanted Percy to see her work. From their conversation at the pub Saturday, Percy seemed to know very little about modern art. Despite this fact, Audrey craved for him, more than anyone, to view her art favorably. 

Throwing glances around the gallery, Audrey saw her father enter. In his   checked button up and chinos he looked well out of place. This was compounded for his clear disinterest in the art not created by his daughter.  She waved him over to her. 

“Well, I had no idea you were painting anything like this in the shop’s basement,” her father said.

“What do you think of them?” Audrey asked. 

“Is that Lauren?” her father asked quietly. Audrey nodded. The painting of her sister was the showcase of her work, displayed center on an oversized canvas. It was a side profile of her sister, with downcast eyes, painted through a series of broad, grayscale brushstrokes.

“That’s not an especially joyous representation of her,” Mr. Smythe said stiffly. 

“I painted it knowing she’d be happier back home with us,” Audrey said quietly. 

“I guess there has to be truth in art,” Smythe said with a nod, patting Audrey on the back. He took a step back and pointed at a smaller painting, hung to the left of Lauren’s portrait. “Is that me?” His eyes grew wide. 

“Yes,” Audrey said, smiling. The smaller portrait of her father was a depiction of him reading, painted in a similar, abstract style. 

“Never thought, I’d be a man depicted in fine art. That’s a good rendering love,” Audrey’s father said, moving closer to study the painting. His eyes took notice of the small placard next to the portrait; they bulged. “Jesus Christ. Audrey, these are meant to sell for several hundred pounds. I didn’t realize you were that talented.”

“The gallery set the prices. Besides, in the art world that’s pennies.” 

“I’d say that’s pretty respectable for your first time in a gallery love,” her father said, grinning. “You start selling these, I’m going to have to start charging you rent,” he jested. 

Audrey rolled her eyes. She could tell her father was proud of her, which at least made her smile. 

Just then, her eyes caught a tall, red headed figure enter. Percy.  _ Jesus, he came early _ . They made eye contact, and Percy waved. She saw that he could tell she was with someone, and casually turned to view the paintings of an artist poorly intimidating Jackson Pollock. 

Audrey’s father took notice of this happening and turned over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Percy. 

“That ginger lad here to see you?” 

Audrey nodded. 

“It did seem odd that you were going out with  _ Amanda  _ so often,” her father said, crossing his arms. 

Audrey smiled, “Can we discuss this later?” 

“I guess so.” 

“Will you leave without brutally embarrassing me?”Audrey said with a small plead. 

“I won’t say a word to him, love,” Smythe said, patting his daughter on the back. He told her he would see her at home and turned to leave. Audrey felt a pit grow in her stomach, as she saw her father blatantly stare at Percy as he walked out. 

Having enough of imitation Pollock, Percy turned around, just in time to see her father stare him down. Percy walked over to Audrey. 

Audrey gave Percy a weak smile and blushed as Percy kissed her check. Percy chuckled. 

“What’s so funny?” Audrey asked, crossing her arms. 

“Whoever just left seemed incredibly suspicious of me,” Percy said smiling with raised brows. 

“Well, as I thought you were coming later, I didn’t mention to my dad that I had invited anyone else to come to to this. He was curious as to who you were. I hope you’re not offended that I didn’t introduce you.” 

“No, it’s fine. I’m not offended,” he paused, “ My parents haven’t heard a word about you yet if that makes you feel better,” Percy said, giving Audrey a smug look. “I finished work earlier than I expected, so I came early. I hope that’s okay.” 

“No, it’s fine. I’m happy you’re here,”

“Well, I hope I made a good first impression,” Percy said grinning. He turned and studied the portraits. His expression turned contemplative, as his eyes moved from canvas to canvas. “I’ve never seen portraits like these.”

“Really?” 

“All of the portraits I’ve seen have been painted to look as closely like real life as possible.” 

“Paintings like that just don’t speak to me,” Audrey said sighing. Percy smiled at her. 

“I’m sure they don’t,” Percy said matter-of-factly. “I take it that one is your dad?” Audrey nodded. 

“Who is this man?”“

“He’s a homeless person. I see him around Charing Cross a fair bit.” 

“And this one? This isn’t you. Is this one of your sisters?” 

“Lauren.” 

Percy nodded and studied the paintings for a few moments more. “Audrey, you’re too talented to be working in a bookshop.”

“You like them?”

“Yes. You are an excellent artist.” Audrey gleamed. Her heart felt full hearing Percy praise her work. 

Their conversation was interrupted when a woman in her early sixties glided over. She studied the portraits with great interest. 

“I take it you’re the artist?” the woman said, pointing to Audrey while keeping her eyes fixated on the portrait of Lauren. 

“Yes,” Audrey said. 

“There’s a lot of soul here. She’s quite fetching,” the woman said, gesturing up at the portrait of Audrey’s missing sister. “Who’s your subject?” 

“My sister.”

“Is she a tragic thing?” 

“Perhaps,” Audrey said, as her back straightened. Percy excused himself to the periphery of the conversation. 

“I think I’ll be taking her home with me tonight.” 

Audrey smiled over her shoulder at Percy, who gave her an encouraging nod and a smile. All things considered, Audrey’s night was flying beyond her modest expectations. 

  
  


Late at night,  a few weeks later, Audrey unlocked the door to the storefront of Smythe and Company, leading Percy inside. Locking the door behind them, Audrey led Percy through the back room and down a narrow set of stairs. After a moment of fumbling for the light switch, a small basement chamber was illuminated. 

Percy’s eyes darted around, seeing wall to wall filled with strange lines and colors unlike he had ever seen. 

“We don’t keep enough inventory to need this space, so I use it as a studio,” Audrey said, turning Percy’s focus from the stacks of canvases to herself. 

Percy moved forward to an easel, studying a painting of a woman cradling her head in her hands, all in shades of purple and orange. 

“Who is this?” Percy asked. 

“Me, I guess,” Audrey answered, swaying back and forth. 

“Well it’s a shame we can’t see your face,” Percy said with a sly smile. 

Audrey chuckled and settled into a battered love seat in the corner of the room. “The point is that you can’t see my face,” Audrey responded matter-of-factly. 

“I guess I don’t know much about art then,” Percy said, sticking his hands in his pockets and strolling over the the love seat. He sat down and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. 

“Do you mind?” Percy asked, pulling out a smoke. 

“So long as you don’t burn the place down,” Audrey answered, “Let me find you something, so ash doesn’t go everywhere.” Audrey bent over the arm of the love seat and sifted through a stack of paint stained pallets, plates, and saucers. 

With Audrey’s back turned, Percy took advantage of the split second to light his cigarette with a stroke of wandless magic. 

“You know, I didn’t take you for a smoker,” Audrey said, handing him a chipped saucer smattered with blue acrylic. 

“It’s a secret I keep well,” Percy said with a smirk, letting out a puff of smoke. He inhaled and exhaled again, letting smoke fill the small, subterranean room. “But I’d rather not keep secrets from you,” Percy said seriously, turning his head to Audrey.” 

Audrey didn’t respond for a few moments. She contemplated his words until her face turned into a sour grin. “You’ll die of  lung cancer you know,” Audrey said teasingly. 

“I’m the last person who will die of lung cancer,” Percy scoffed. 

“You hope so,” Audrey said in a matronly tone. 

Percy laughed and threw one arm around Audrey. With his free hand, he balanced her saucer on his knee, nicking ashes away from his cigarette. 

“Does the smoke bother you?” Percy asked. 

Audrey shook her head. 

“When did you start smoking?” Audrey asked. 

“About three years ago, during an especially taxing time at work. My superior chain smoked and offered me one on a late night. I’ve been hooked ever since.” 

“You should quit,” Audrey said, scooting closer to Percy. 

“Not a chance,” he said, looking at her with a devilish grin. “But I fully expect you to keep my secret.” He raised the cigarette to his lips. 

“Mum's the word,” Audrey said, pressing her finger to her lips. She turned her hips to face Percy; he ran his fingers through her dark  hair. 

It took only a second for their bodies to intertwine on the love seat. Before Percy knew it, he had pulled Audrey onto his lap. He kissed her ferociously, as his glasses became eschew. He moved his hands up and down her body, taking pleasure in her every curve. 

Together, they accelerated, as Percy pulled Audrey’s black jumper over her head, kissing her bare collarbone. Audrey began to pull at Percy’s own jumper when a hissing  _ pop _ turned their attention from each other. 

The room was suddenly pitch black. 

Percy reached for his wand. He stopped himself. He felt a lump grow in his throat. He couldn’t use magic. Not here. Not in front of Audrey. 

“The light bulb must have burnt out,” Audrey said, as she looked over her shoulder into the darkness. 

“I need to get going,” Percy said in a quiet, hoarse voice. 

“Really?”Audrey said quietly, trying to hide her disappointment. 

“Yes, I’m sorry,” Percy said, reaching down and collecting Audrey’s jumper off the ground. He gave it back to her and kissed her check. 

“Let me walk you out then,” Audrey said, as she pulled her jumper back on over her head. 

Audrey stood up in the dark, and took Percy’s hand. She cautiously navigated the dark of the basement and found the stairs.

A few minutes later, they stood in front of Smythe and Company on Charing Cross. Audrey was looking down at the pavement with her arms crossed. Percy knew she was waiting for him to say something. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Percy whispered into Audrey’s ear as he pulled her into a hug. 

“When?” she bristled. Percy felt the chill in her voice. 

“I’ll come Friday,” Percy said, cupping her check in his palm. “Listen, I’m sorry if I cut things off abruptly down there.” Percy wrapped his arms back around Audrey’s waist. “I just would rather not take you while sneaking around your father’s basement.”

Audrey chuckled and leaned into Percy. Percy felt relieved as Audrey softened against him. 

They both looked up as a light flickered on in the window of the flat upstairs.  Percy saw a girl younger than Audrey, with very similar blue eyes peeking out the window. 

“I take it that’s your sister,” Percy said, chuckling. 

Audrey looked over her shoulder and motioned for her sister shoo. “Yes, that’s Michelle.” 

Percy jokingly waved to the girl, and Audrey stepped back snickering. 

“Alright, I see your point. Friday then, Weasley.” 

“Friday.” 


	4. Chapter 4

It was a humid, July night when Percy found himself settled at a corner booth at a muggle pub with Audrey. The pint in front of him tasted far more bitter than the libations he was used to at the Three Broomsticks or the Leaky.  Percy couldn’t help but notice in his expeditions into the Muggle world with Audrey and without, that their tastes in beverages were wildly different. Nothing tasted as sweet as Butterbeer or burned as satisfyingly as Firewhisky. However, if downing a sour ale was the price to be paid to sit with Audrey for a few hours, Percy was happy to pay it. 

They sat, chatting about their respective days when a surprised voice interrupted them. 

“Audrey?” it said. 

Percy looked up and saw a man he imagined to be his own age, with a tan complexion and dark, curly hair. 

“Oh hello, Roger.” Audrey seemed surprised. Percy’s back stiffened.  _ Who the bloody hell is this?  _ “Roger this is Percy,” she said, “Percy, this is Roger Miller. He used to date Lauren.” 

“Used to date? Oh, I still have hope Audrey. Once Lauren’s found, I’m sure she’ll be comforted knowing I’ve waited for her.”

Audrey grimaced.  Roger invited himself to join them in the booth. 

“You know Audrey, I stopped by around your flat for dinner last week. You know your dad and I like to keep up from time to time. You weren’t there.” A peculiar expression was on Roger’s face. In a moment, Percy easily placed it.   _ Ah jealousy _ . 

“Clearly, ” she responded coolly. Percy stayed silent, but casually flung an arm around Audrey. 

“Well, I was hoping to see you,” he paused, as Audrey raised her eyebrows, “And Michelle of course.” 

“Lucky we ran into each other then.” Audrey said stiffly, as squeezed Percy’s hand under the table. 

“Perry did you say it was?” 

“Percy,” he and Audrey responded together. 

“You’re a lucky man, getting a Smythe girl,” Roger said, a sour smile on his face, “Everyone at St. Catherine’s likes to say that Daniel Smythe has been cursed with the prettiest daughter’s.” 

“Is that right?” Percy said flatly, taking a liberal swig from his pint. 

“Roger attends the same church that well,” Audrey paused, “My family attends I guess you could say.” 

“I don’t see you anymore at Mass, Audrey. It’s been months since you’ve made an appearance.”

“Percy, we have to be going, don’t we?” Percy could see her eyes pleading with him to go along. 

“Yes, we should be going,” Percy said, rising from the booth. He could sense Audrey was less inclined to sit and chat with this Roger than he. 

As Audrey followed Percy from the booth, Roger grabbed her arm. 

“Alright Audrey?” Percy asked, his eyes locked in on Roger. 

Roger Miller asked Audrey for a word, and Audrey nodded, sitting back down.  Percy hovered a few feet off from the booth, watching, as this man beckoned for Audrey to come closer as to whisper. 

It didn’t take an extendable ear for Percy to pick up the gist of Miller’s message. 

_ Isn’t he too old for you? _ Followed by a swift  _ Fuck off _ .  Audrey turned back towards Percy. He couldn’t help but smile as he peaked back at Miller, who looked nothing short of scandalized. 

As Percy exited the pub, he realized that he and Audrey may seem a touch May-December to the off-hand observer. He really wasn’t that much older than the woman on his arm. War and grief just aren’t kind friends to youthful faces.  

 

 

“I’m sorry about Roger. I never liked him much,” Audrey said, as the turned onto Charing Cross.

“He seems to be very fond of you.” 

Audrey scoffed, “I’m sure he is. He was that way when he was with Lauren,always teetered on the edge of being as possessive of me as he was with her. It was so creepy. But, Roger really likes my dad. My dad likes Roger quite well too, so we see too much of him.  Honestly, I think Roger wants to find whatever place he can fit into our family. And you know, it’s strange because Lauren never really seemed that fond of him. I think she kept him around mostly because Dad liked him so much. And then she went missing—” Audrey cut herself off. She looked over at Percy, he seemed to be listening carefully. They had reached the storefront of Smythe and Co. “Do you want to come inside?” Audrey asked. It was still early. 

A minute later they were settled into the love seat in Audrey’s basement studio. The light bulb had been changed since the incident weeks ago, giving the room a soft illumination. Percy studied the square canvas resting on the easel. Two hands, painted in strokes of magenta, orange and gold. One rougher and large, another soft and petite. Their wrists extended into the frame of the canvas, their fingers barely touching in the center of the painting. 

Percy looked down at his own hand intertwined in Audrey’s. He had an inkling of to whom those hands belonged. 

“I like that one,” Percy said, gesturing to the painting. 

Audrey smiled softly and blushed. 

“You know, I stopped painting for a while after Lauren disappeared. It was just overwhelming,” Audrey said quietly. “Besides, being a prat, Roger coming around always reminds me that she’s gone.” 

“I don’t think you can forget that someone is gone,” Percy said, stroking Audrey’s hair. “I feel the loss of my brother Fred every day.” 

Audrey sank her head into Percy’s shoulder. “I guess it’s just hard for me with Lauren because I feel responsible for it all.”

“How could you be responsible for whatever happened to your sister?”Percy asked flatly. He lived with feeling responsible for Fred every day. How could Audrey feel anything similar? Audrey sat up and wiped a tear from her eye. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. 

“What are you apologizing for?” Percy asked, taking off his glasses and massaging his eyes into his palms.”

“I shouldn’t dump that on you.” 

Percy let out a deep breath, and paused for a moment. He took the liberty of lighting a cigarette.  Percy's mind wandered back to months earlier, when he spilled his heart out to George of all people. The surviving twin. They shared their survivor’s guilt. George lending his remaining ear gave Percy a sense of atonement. Life had been easier since that day. 

“Have you ever told anyone  _ why  _ you feel responsible for whatever happened to your sister?” His voice was strained. 

Audrey shook her head. 

“Well, I’m here. You should probably get it off your chest. If nothing else it will make you see how ridiculous it is that you were responsible for your sister’s death at, Mer-" he forced a cough to stop himself, "How old were you?”

“16.” 

“How do you feel responsible then?” Percy tried to soften his voice. 

“Well,” Audrey paused for a moment, as if in deep thought, “Lauren disappeared in December of 1997. The day she disappeared, it was the last day of term, and I was walking home from school. This man,” her voice quivered, “This man followed me for a while. And he was really obvious about the fact that he was following me. He was huge, and had this awful grey hair, all messy. He looked so dirty. And he wore the strangest clothes.” Audrey paused as Percy gave her a curious look. 

“What was he wearing?” Percy asked, his voice hoarse, flicking ash off of his smoke. 

“It was like some kind of a cape. Like who in the bloody hell wears a cape?” Percy nodded, deep in thought. “And then he started to chase me,” Audrey said softly, a tear began to fall down her face.

“I mean, I was always fast as a kid, but I had never ran that fast before. He nearly caught me when I slipped on some ice. It was like he was  _ playing  _ with me because he seemed to be faster than me. A few times,  I thought he had me. And he kept laughing, almost like a howl.” Audrey was rocking back and forth a bit as she spoke. She buried her hands in her face. 

Percy now understood the portrait of the artist he had seen months earlier in this studio. He exhaled a stream of cigarette smoke and ran his fingers through his red curls. 

“I made it back home somehow,” she stammered. “And I told Lauren what happened. She looked around for him outside the flat; she said she was going to confront him, but she didn’t see him! Then she went out that night. Never came home.” 

Audrey’s eyes were now red. “I know if that man took Lauren or hurt her, it was me he wanted. Or at least me that brought him to her. It’s —my —fault.” She began to sob. 

He certainly hadn’t been expecting that explanation. Sometimes it was easy to forget that even muggles had war stories, even if they didn’t know they were telling them. Percy didn't know what to say, but he knew what to think. He couldn’t help but think of one word, one name. 

_ Werewolf. Fenrir Greyback _


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday dinners at the Burrow were normally packed to the brim, but this August  evening, the crowd was sparse. Victoire kept Fleur and Bill voluntary sequestered to Shell Cottage. Charlie was still off with his dragons. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were off to who knows where; Ginny was preoccupied with Harpies training. That left Percy and George to spend the evening with their parents. 

The past few months had been a light spot for Percy in what had been otherwise two grueling years. His family accepted him back into their lives without question after the battle, but guilt and grief constantly dragged down Percy’s spirit.

Working for Kingsley at the reformed Ministry had been a great solace. Prior to Thicknesse, Percy loved his work;  but now he felt as though his work was actually creating a better place. 

Granted, Percy had been shunted off to Transportation the second Thicknesse took over, which had been a blessing. The worst he could have ever been accused of was monitoring the Floo for Harry Potter, but the Golden Trio as they were now called were smarter than to use it. 

Immediately when Kingsley established his new government, Percy was placed in charge of the Portkey Office. Very few witches and wizards under thirty five led offices, and Percy was doing so at twenty three.  Sure, the vacancy was his to fill due to an unfortunate number of higher ranking Ministry members sympathizing with Death Eaters, but Percy was running the office well. He had earned his spot twice over the past two years. 

So, as Percy sat down for that Sunday Dinner in May with his parents and George, he felt his life was improving. He was thriving at work, and his love life was at a high. Always eager to please, Percy wanted to share his happiness with his parents. 

“Mum, Dad, there’s something I need to tell you,” Percy said, setting down his full glass of Butterbeer. “I’ve met someone. Someone for whom I have very serious intentions.” He looked up at his parents. They both seemed surprised. George broke out into a slick grin.

George rarely smiled these days, so Percy was at least happy his news brought some amusement to his brother.

“Right on, Perce,” George said, slapping his brother on the back. “Tell us about her. Let me guess brother of mine, fellow prefect? Did you meet her in a meeting on Broomstick regulations?” Percy had hoped for a few jests from George. After all, joking and jesting meant George was in a fair mood, which were rarer from him since Fred'

“She doesn’t work for the Ministry,” Percy said. 

“Well, tell us about her Percy. How long have you been seeing her. ,” Molly pressed, dolloping a second serving of casserole onto Percy’s plate. 

“Her name is Audrey Smythe. I’ve been seeing her for a few months,” Percy said before pausing. He wasn’t sure why, but in that moment a small piece of Percy was nervous to tell his parents he was dating a muggle. After all, what did he have to be nervous about? His father was Wizarding Britain’s chief blood traitor. 

“A few months. That’s not very long,” Molly Weasley said dismissively. 

“Is she related to Zacharias Smith? Merlin, he’s an annoying bloke,” George grumbled. 

“No, she’s not.” 

“The Smiths are all related, even if distantly Percy,” his father added, “She’s probably a Hufflepuff then?” 

“No, she’s not one of  _ those  _ Smiths, it's Smythe with a _Y_ not an  _I_. And she wasn’t a Hufflepuff. In fact, she didn’t go to Hogwarts,” Percy said, carefully treading forwarding. 

“What is she? An American then?” George questioned. 

“No, she’s English,” Percy answered. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his parents exchange a glance. There was an awkward pause. 

“Percy, is this girl a muggle?” Arthur Weasley asked his son matter-of-factly. 

“Yes,” Percy said, “Yes, she is a muggle.” Molly’s eyes grew wide. 

George burst out laughing, “Perce, you’re the last Weasley I thought would end up with a muggle! Godric, Fred had the odds on himself for that one. How in the hell did you meet a muggle when you spend, night and day sequestered in the Ministry, drafting regulation after regulation?” Molly swatted her younger son over the head. 

“Yes Percy, tell us how you met this Audrey,” Molly said dryly. 

“Back in March, I swore I saw Rita Skeeter on Charing Cross when I was headed to the Leaky Cauldron, so I jumped into one of those muggle bookshops. Audrey was working there. It’s her family’s bookshop you see. I’ve been seeing her since then.”

Arthur and Molly Weasley both exchanged another set of concerned glances and raised eyebrows. 

“You don’t seem like the type to go for a shop girl Percy,” George said sarcastically. 

“Well, she also paints portraits.”

“Definitely not the type of man I would have pegged to tolerate an artistic type,” George said with sheer crass. 

“Have you told her about magic yet, Percy?” Molly asked quietly. 

“No,” Percy said, “I wasn’t sure exactly how the Statue of Secrecy applied. I don’t want to break the law, yet I don’t want to go on keeping everything from her.”

“You’ve always loved rules prefect,” George said rolling his eyes.

“The law, as it’s written, doesn’t make specifications disclosure amongst loved ones. As long as this girl doesn’t tell anyone, the Ministry won’t be interested in a legal sense,” Arthur said. 

“In a legal sense?” Percy asked. 

“Percy, you’re going to be the first person from mine or your father’s lines to ever marry a muggle? You must realize that before you rush into this,” Molly jumped in before Arthur could answer. 

“I’m not rushing. I know how I feel about her.” 

“A few months is rushing,” Molly added, with a tsk. 

“Son, you know your mother and I have nothing against muggles. After all, we have been for many years the most prominent family of  _ blood traitors _ in England.” Arthur paused, removed his glasses, and rubbed his eyes “But Percy  _ you  _ are ambitious. And advocating for muggle-borns and muggles is an entirely different level of blood treachery than  _ marrying _ a muggle. I can’t think of a single Ministry Department head who has been married to a muggle in  _ my entire  _ career at the Ministry. I’ve heard you say you want to become Minister. Granted the climate is changing—”

“Dad, I can live without becoming Minister of Magic.” 

“Merlin, never thought we’d hear Percy say that,” George said.

“You face difficulty being promoted,” Arthur added. 

“I don’t care. I make a decent enough salary now,” Percy said almost defiantly.  

Arthur paused and looked up at his son, “Percy, I know it was a bit of a shock for you when you first started at the Ministry. Seeing people calling me a  _ muggle lover  _ and such. You could get worse. Merlin, if this was before the War, I wouldn’t have been surprised had you been sacked.,” Arthur Weasley said. 

“Could I be sacked now?” Percy asked incredulously. 

“Not now, no. For one, Kingsley woulnd't tolerate it. And even if there was support for it, as a family we probably have the clout to stop it. We can’t deny our status has changed since the Battle. Even yours has risen.” 

“Percy wasn’t an Order Member dad,” George added seriously. Percy bowed his head. 

“No, but he fought on the correct side when it counted. From the start of the night. Very few can say they were there from the beginning.That’s enough to get him ahead on most accounts nowadays,” Arthur responded. 

There was a lull, as if everyone at the table silently acknowledged Percy’s gravest mistake—not siding with his family from Day One of Voldemort's return. 

Molly picked up the gap in the conversation. 

“Percy, it’s very important that you tell her about our world  _ after  _ you know that she is absolutely serious about you,” Molly added softy. “So many witches and wizards who marry muggles fear rejection, so they hide it. And  _ then  _ it is important to know that she isn’t marrying you  _ because  _ of your magic. Many muggles would want to abuse it.” 

“That’s what happened to a girl in our year who married a muggle. The chap tried to sell her story to some muggle newspaper. She had to obliviate him. Huge cover up for the Ministry. That was one of my first emergency crises I worked on,” Arthur said quietly.    


“Audrey is too kind of a person to take advantage of someone,” Percy said defensively. 

“Well, I’m glad to hear that,” Molly replied. 

 Percy was desperate to know that Audrey would be welcome. He couldn’t bear the choice of another schism or giving up Audrey. 

“Will you approve of the marriage?” Percy asked quietly. 

“Do you love her, Percy?” Molly asked. 

“Then of course, Percy, even if you are rushing faster than need be,” Molly said, throwing her son into a hug. Percy embraced his mother, and felt his father gave him a strong pat on the back.  Five years ago, he was constantly trying to minimize the fact he was a Weasley. Now, more than ever, he appreciated his blood traitor birthright. 

George cleared his throat, “Mum, if you jinx her like you did with Fleur—” 

“I NEVER JINXED FLEUR! IT’S NOT MY FAULT MY HOB DOESN’T SPEAK FRENCH!” 

 

After mending his ties with his family, Percy gave up his flat in London. His mother insisted Percy come back home; and after the loss of Fred, Percy didn’t want to argue with his mother. Many would view moving back home a step back, but Percy saw it as a step forward in repairing his bonds with his family. So, Percy sat in his room at the Burrow, on the second Saturday in August, contemplating his future with Audrey. 

Besides, living at home allowed Percy to put a decent sum aside for his future. Ever since he had begun working at the Ministry, he had been more than scrupulous about saving. All of these economies, paired with Percy now outranking and out-earning most men his age at the Ministry, resulted in Percy having an amount  put aside that most men of twenty three would die to have. 

They had only been together a short time, but Percy knew Audrey was the one for him. Their relationship progressed quickly on an emotional level. However, the fact that they both lived at home had kept them from progressing physically. 

Wizarding culture was by far at least a century behind muggle culture when it came to the idea of extra-marital relations. This hadn’t stopped Percy from progressing with  Penelope and the various other girlfriends he had in the years he was away from home. Hence, his relationship with Audrey was different on many levels than his experiences with young witches. 

However, Percy figured their chastity made little difference to Audrey in terms of her feelings towards him. Although she had never explicitly stated so, Percy assumed Audrey was a virgin, not that it made a difference to him. That likelihood just assured Percy that Audrey could feel deeply for him without having shared his bed. 

Besides, Percy didn’t want to completely give himself to Audrey while she didn’t know the whole truth about his identity. She deserved better. 

Percy took a small box out of his pocket. He opened it, and studied a delicate sapphire ring,  purchased in Diagon Alley the previous evening. He began to scheme up how he would go about establishing a life for Audrey and himself with the resources he had on hand. 

As of now, his plan was to ask Audrey for her hand in marriage. If she accepted, he would tell her he was a wizard. If she didn’t take it well, he would break things off. If she took the news well, they would be married. She would meet his family. He would meet hers. That part was simple enough. 

If Audrey was open to living outside of London, he knew there were more than a few wizarding properties available for a cheap sum. Many wizarding homes were left vacant after the war.If Audrey wanted to live in London, he was sure they could rent a decent enough flat to call home. Afterall, he was able to secure a flat with only a few credentials when he left home at nineteen. 

Even though Percy had taken Muggle Studies, the fact that he could very well be living with a muggle made him feel mildly nervous. Muggles lived with technology that was completely foreign to wizardkind. Percy was certain Audrey would want a telephone or some other muggle technology. Most wizarding homes weren’t connected to the Mains. 

Deciding not to focus on the barriers that would become all the more visible if tonight went well, Percy changed into his muggle clothes and went downstairs. His mother was knitting by the fireside while his father read through the Evening Prophet. 

Percy took a seat opposite his parents, removed the ring box from his pocket, and opened it for his mother. His father looked up over his newspaper. 

“Well, that will tell you whether or not this girl is serious,” Molly said, as she knitted. 

“Yes, I believe it will,” Percy said. 

“Best of luck, son,” Arthur said, his grin peeking out over the Daily Prophet. 

“Thanks, Dad.” 

Percy let the door close behind him as he heard the voice of his father trail off,  _ I wonder if this girl knows anything about airplanes _ . Percy let himself chuckle. 

 

Audrey and Percy settled onto a bench together overlooking the Thames. It was a secluded spot; the type of place you could sit in plain sight with no one noticing you were there. Percy looped his arm around Audrey, and she nestled into him. The sounds of London faded into the background as the pair focused in on one another. 

“Audrey, I know we’ve only been seeing each other for a short while, but I need you to know something.” 

“What is that?” Audrey asked, turning her eyes up to meet Percy. She saw the lights of boats passing on the Thames reflect in Percy’s glasses. Percy straightened himself up, placing a hand on Audrey’s shoulder. She saw his hand reach down into his coat pocket and retrieved a small box. 

_ Oh god _ . Audrey knew what was happening. 

“Percy—”

“Audrey, I love you,” Percy whispered into Audrey’s ear. 

“Oh Percy,” Audrey gasped. 

Percy began to inch away from Audrey, “I understand if it’s too soon for you to feel that way—” 

“No, Percy,” Audrey said, “I love you  too.” Her face broke out into a radiant smile. 

Percy bent down and let his lips passionately connect with Audrey. 

“Audrey, I want to marry you. I want to have a family with you. I want to spend forever with you.” 

“Then you only need to ask,” Audrey said, taking Percy’s hand. He smiled and took a deep breath. 

“Audrey, will you marry me?” Percy asked, his eyes fixated on Audrey. 

Audrey nodded as a full grin took over her face. Percy opened the box and placed the ring on her finger. 

For a moment, Audrey stared down at her hand before taking in Percy for a close kiss. 

He pulled back from her, and his face grew serious. 

“Audrey, before we marry, I need to tell you something very important.”

Percy felt Audrey stiffen in his embrace. 

“I couldn’t share this with you until we were both one hundred percent certain that we wanted to be together. To be married.”

Audrey sat back on the bench and looked out onto the Thames.  _ Jesus, I thought he was perfect.  _

“Have you lied to me about something?” Audrey asked quietly. 

“No, I haven’t lied to you. There have just been some parts of my life that I’ve left out. If you can’t be with me after what I tell you, I will understand.” 

“Not be with you? Percy, what is this?” 

“Audrey, do you remember that Narnia book that I bought when I first met you?” 

“Yes,” Audrey said tentatively.  _ Where the hell is he going with this.  _

“Do you remember how there was a witch in that book?” 

“Percy, please cut to the chase if this is so monumental. ” 

“Audrey, you’re going to need to bear with me,” Percy said quietly, “This is very important.” 

“Alright. Go on.” 

“The witch in Narnia?” 

“Yes,” Audrey said. 

“What if I told you that witches were real? And wizards.” 

“Like figuratively?” 

“No, literally.” 

Audrey didn’t say anything. She looked at Percy, who’s face seemed rather distraught. 

“Audrey, I’m a wizard.” 

Audrey didn’t say a word. 

“I can perform magic. Pretty impressive magic in fact.” 

Audrey sat silently. 

“Audrey?” 

“Is this a laugh?” Audrey said, looking now dismayed. 

“No, Audrey, I’m quite serious.” 

“By magic, you mean like  _ spells? _ ” 

“Well, it’s more than just spells,” Percy said quickly. 

“This isn’t funny Percy,” Audrey said quietly. 

“I’m not joking,” Percy said earnestly. 

Audrey took a deep breath and buried her head in her hand. “Percy, magic isn’t real. If this isn’t a joke, you might need to speak to someone. Like a psychiatrist.” 

“A what? Never mind that. Audrey, I can imagine this is hard for a muggle to believe, but you need to trust me. I  _ am _ a wizard. ” Percy stood up from the bench and motioned for Audrey to take his hand. 

“ _ Muggle _ ?”

“Audrey, I need you to trust me,” Percy said disregarding her question. 

“I mean, Percy? What do you expect me to do with this? You propose marriage to me, and then you tell me that you’re a wizard who can do magic!” Audrey choked out.

“Will you take my hand please?” Percy begged softly. 

Hesitating, Audrey stood up. She decided against her better judgement to give her hand, newly clad in an engagement ring, to Percy. 

Everything next happened quickly. Audrey saw Percy pull something from is pocket, and then he grabbed her arm.  Audrey’s heart skipped a beat, and the Thames seemed to twist away from her.

 

Percy held Audrey tight as she regained her footing. The lights of London were gone. The smells of London were gone. 

She looked down. Long grass swayed gently in the wind. Crickets chirped away gently in the distance.  This wasn’t London. 

Suddenly, Audrey felt sick to her stomach. She pushed away from Percy, afraid she would vomit. 

“Percy, what just happened?”

“We just disapparated.” 

“What? Where are we?”

“We’re in Devon. Near where I grew up.” 

Audrey clenched her stomach. “This is all just some trippy dream. I need to wake myself up,” Audrey whispered to herself as she began to hyperventilate. 

Percy walked over to Audrey and took her square by the shoulders. “Audrey, you are not _ dreaming. _   I told you, I’m a wizard. I used magic to bring you here. To my home.” 

Audrey took a deep breath, and looked down at her shoes, planted firmly in the Devonshire grass. She then took a moment and studied the face of the man in front of her. 

“Jesus Christ, you're telling the truth."


End file.
